


[ART] Верблюдица

by Wisedo, WTF Chaos and Balance 2021 (wtf_dichotomy)



Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга [2]
Category: Lawrence of Arabia (1962), Seven Pillars of Wisdom - T. E. Lawrence
Genre: Camel, Desert, Digital Art, Embedded Images, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, WTF Chaos and Balance 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_dichotomy/pseuds/WTF%20Chaos%20and%20Balance%202021
Summary: «Создавалось впечатление, что восточная традиция отстранения женщин от политики привела к тому, что особые способности женского пола перешли к мужчинам. Быстротой нашей победы, секретностью ее подготовки и ее последовательностью мы, возможно, были отчасти обязаны именно этому феномену, а также подчеркиванию от начала до конца того факта, что в арабском движении вовсе не было женского начала, не считая верховых верблюдиц».
Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960576
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Chaos and Balance 2021, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	[ART] Верблюдица

  
[view full size | смотреть полноразмер](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/799382626770878527/807306047013912596/Artboard_1_4_.png)

**посмотреть превью всей выкладки**
    

По умолчанию все ссылки открываются в текущем окне.  
  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959384) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225919) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873830) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959234) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358429) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653291) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946517) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971762) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188866) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971750) []()


End file.
